Bad Kids (feat. Jaylin)
This is a remix of the song, "Bad Kids" only this time, Jaylin defends himself in this song. Lyrics ''Ro Ro 'Cause, baby, now we got bad kids You know they used to be stupid So take a look who you've done 'Cause baby now we got bad kids Damn! 1: Jaylin Hey! I can't change her back, look where's she's at! She was on C like R-A-C, it's just like crack! (It's just like crack) My D-I-C was B-I-G, you like my facts? (You like my) Now Jalen's mean, just like B.P., similar in tact I don't hate her but she's a whore, slutty and a big bore Jalen has a dark heart, use weapons to erase you Take time to cum on you, whore can't take no more No, I won't fight no more, better yet that bitch ain't quite sincere no more Ro Ro Oh, it's so sad to hate our only daughter, you and I Ro Ro 'Cause, baby, now we got bad kids You know they used to be stupid So take a look who you've done 'Cause baby now we got bad kids Damn! Now we got condoms And I don't think we gon' use them You gotta watch how you fuck And, baby, now we got bad kids Damn! 2: Jaylin Hey! Remember when you tried to jerk me off? (Uh huh) Remember when you thought I'd cum a lot? Don't you remember? You thought that I would beat ya. Don't have seizure, remember? No, you don't have amnesia. It was my season for fucking you, orgasms, body touched, bruised fucked in the back, eatin' out, cum is jumping through Still all my life, I got money and you. And we gotta live with our bad kids now (ha ha ha) Pre-Chorus: Oh, it's so sad to hate our only daughter, you and I Chorus: 'Cause, baby, now we got bad kids You know they used to be stupid So take a look who you've done 'Cause baby now we got bad kids Damn! Now we got condoms And I don't think we gon' use them You gotta watch how you fuck And, baby, now we got bad kids Damn! Ro Ro Parenting will fix stupid hoes. Please don't shoot her just for show. If she dies like that, you'll fuck her ghost (ghost). (She can fuck, she can suck but she'll have to let it go) Parenting will fix stupid hoes (damn). Please don't shoot her just for show (damn). If she dies like that, you'll fuck her ghost (damn). If you fuck like that, you'll die cold! Ro Ro 'Cause, baby, now we got bad kids You know they used to be stupid So take a look who you've done 'Cause baby now we got bad kids Damn! Now we got condoms And I don't think we gon' use them You gotta watch how you fuck And, baby, now we got bad kids Damn! Ro Ro'' 'Cause, baby, now we got bad kids You know they used to be stupid So take a look who you've done 'Cause baby now we got bad kids Damn! Now we got condoms And I don't think we gon' use them You gotta watch how you fuck And, baby, now we got bad kids Damn!